Because of You
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Why is it that Draco can't kill Dumbledore?


So, what was the reason that Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore?

Disclaimer: Story is mine, but we all know the wonderful artist that created the world of Harry Potter! LOVE HER!

* * *

Because of You 

Draco Malfoy stirred from a nightmare for the third time this week. The time was coming closer to have to kill him. The Dark Lord commanded for him to do so, but why him. Why not Snape? Draco's dad could have just had easily done it many times.

Draco sat up in his bed. He buried his head in his hands, almost crying, but Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys kill. Destruction in the way of Dark Arts is in their blood. Draco inhaled a big breath of air. The dungeon air was cool and refreshing.

Draco got up out of his bed. He wiped his left eye with a backward hand. He stretched and yawned. Looking into a mirror, Draco ran his fingers though his blonde hair, straightening it. _'Today's the day,' _Draco thought to himself, looking in the mirror still.

* * *

Draco walked nervously into the Great Hall. He knew this very day was going to change the life of every single student in the hall. Of course, all the Slytherins would praise him, but three-fourths of Hogwarts would hate him more than they already did. 

A look of defeat came across Draco's face, as he sat there eating his breakfast. He realized, he had gone the exact opposite direction than he had hoped coming into Hogwarts. It was all that Potter's fault. Draco sneered. If Potter hadn't been so bloody famous for an incident that hadn't fully got rid of Draco's master, Draco would have been the king of Hogwarts.

Draco angrily got up from the Slytherin table. With quick strides, Draco advanced for the door to get him out of the Great Hall. On the way out, Draco passed some first year Hufflepuffs. They moved right out of his way in fear. _'Is this what it's meant to be a Malfoy? For all people to fear us?' _Draco fumed at this thought.

Then something happened to make him forget everything on his mind. Granger was coming his way. She had a radiant glow to her. With every step, her hair had a bounce to it, that Draco assumed he only had noticed.

Hermione's arm brushed up against Draco's as they passed each other. Malfoy turned around to spit off a nasty comment, but the beautiful dame hadn't even noticed their contact. She was so self-absorbed in whatever she and Weasley had been talking about.

The thought of Ron Weasley made Draco sick at his stomach. Rumors had it that Weasley and Granger were actually snogging now. Draco was disgusted at the thought of this. Weasley wouldn't get her anywhere. He was a bloody idiot.

Draco punched a wall. He yelped. Like an idiotic girl, tears formed in his eyes. He quickly composed himself. No self-respecting Malfoy would cry, let alone in public. Draco had been taught (harshly) that showing any emotion was a silly girl's way to trick boys into getting their way. That boys don't cry EVER.

Draco haughtily walked on, to his only class of the day. His thoughts were on Granger. He winced every time he did, for Weasley was closely followed by her in his mind. Draco shook his head. This wasn't right. He needed to be preparing himself for tonight. He had to kill. It was his job. Unfortunate, but one does not simply say no to the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale.

* * *

Night fell. Draco waited at his post for Dumbledore to show back up. Draco had no idea where he had gone off to, but he was told that Dumbledore would be approaching from Hogsmead at any second. 

Sure enough, he showed up, shortly after a Dark Mark was revealed over the school. This was it. Draco pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore.

Before he could even advance on what he was to do, a flash of Hermione popped into his mind. Then flashbacks of her started.

_Hermione threw her hair back, walked up to the stool, and sat down. She then got sorted into Gryffindor. Originally her face was that of shock, then to pure pleaser. Then, she jumped off the stool with the grace only Hermione had._

_Hermione showing up in the Great Hall after she had gotten unpetrified.__Draco's heart had jumped seeing her again. He secretly had been worried about her._

_Third year, when Hermione slapped him. Showing she had just as much brawn as Draco. Her bravery prevailed._

_Walking down the steps, dressed up for Yule Ball, in radiant beauty. Everyone noticed her. Draco had thought they were all idiots for not seeing it sooner._

_Every time that Draco had admired her in the library, studying from afar. That or looking something up for the imbecile that was Harry Potter. He wasn't anything without Granger. Hadn't anyone seen that either?_

Draco realized his wand was lowering. Dumbledore was talking, but Draco didn't hear a word of what he was saying. Before he knew it, Snape was standing next to him. He was talking, but once again, Draco didn't hear a word. Before Draco knew it, Dumbledore was dead on the ground, and Snape was pulling Draco to run for it.

Draco's heart broke as he saw Hermione for the last time, though she was very far by time he saw her. Maybe somehow he could get a chance with her.

Snape had offered Draco help in any way that he could get a chance. Draco now found himself rooting for Potter to beat the Dark Lord, but only after Potter's best friend was killed. Then he could be with Granger. He almost smiled, but then he realized how unrealistic his dreams were. The two were polar opposites. _'I'm a pure blood, Malfoy, she's a...muggle-born. I'm a Death Eater. She's part of Dumbledore's Army. I'm dead and her radiance will live forever.' _A tear rolled down Draco's face. All he could do was keep running. He wiped the tear away quickly before Snape could get a chance to see this.

Draco had high hopes. Evil, very much Slytherin hopes, but pure at the same time. Maybe Potter would defeat the Dark Lord. Maybe his father would die in Azkaban. Maybe Granger would be his one day. All Draco knew was his future was going to be a very scary one. The Dark Lord was not going to be happy with Draco. But for now, Draco was happy. Because of Hermione, he still had his blood innocence.


End file.
